Media providers desire to present media (e.g., content and/or advertisements) to users (e.g., audience members) that are likely to favorably respond. For example, an advertiser seeks to present targeted advertisements to users to encourage the users to purchase an advertised product. Typically, media providers are not well informed about when a particular user is physically present at a media presentation location, resulting in presentation of media that might not have any impact on the user.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.